The Greatest Show Unearthed
by Lupin Hallow
Summary: Chaos ensues when Zalgo steals a legendary ring from the Creepypastas and hides it somewhere in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Laughing Jack and Jeff The Killer must get it back. But when they are changed back into their old selves, Jacks past comes back to haunt him, and this truly will be, The Greatest Show Unearthed. Jackxjeff boyxboy don't like don't read.


**Hey guys! So this is basically my escape from writing Merlin episodes, and I've had a lot of stuff going on so I haven't had much time avalible to do that. So have recently become engrossed in Creepypasta, and was inspired by a friend to do this. It sounded like a fun idea. The cover is temporary and a bit crap I know, but I'm creating a better one. So, enjoy the first chapter.**

There was a knock on the door. "Who the hell is it?!" Shrieked Eyeless Jack from his lab. "I don't give a fuck!" Yelled Jeff the Killer, who was siting with Laughing Jack in the living room reading a book. Ben looked up from his video game. "Don't talk to Jack like that!" He snarled. "OI! Both of you shut up before someone starts a fight!" Hoody, who had just walked in, said angrily. Masky followed, eating, you guessed it, cheesecake.

The group heard the front door creak open, and some people talking. They recognised one of the voices as Slendermans, but the other was unfamiliar. It sounded like an old man. Instantly, everyone became alert, brandishing weapons. Eyeless Jack walked in, growling. "Who's in our house?" He hissed. "No idea" Masky replied anxiously. Jeff drew a knife. "I'm gonna gut him" Jeff snarled.

Everyone ventured quietly and warily to the hallway leading to the front door, and was startled to see a perfectly alive, old man talking pleasantly with Slenderman as if they were old friends. Jeff let out a scream of fury, brandishing his knife as he sprung forward. Just before he reached the man, one of Slenders tentacles shot out and grabbed Jeff around the waist, lifting the struggling sixteen year old to desperately fight Slenders grip while still yelling at the man, infuriated by the intrusion.

"Jeff! Calm down!" Slender ordered. "No! I refuse! He needs to get out or I'll.. I'll... I'll make his life a living hell and kill him!" Jeff began ranting on nonsense. "Jeffrey! If you will, kindly, SHUT UP!" Slender roared. Jeff stopped babbling and looked sheepish, but still glared at the man intensely.

"I know you're all there! Come out!" Slender ordered, and the other Creepypastas came out of the shadows, all looking angry, sinister, or looked as if trying to size the old man in a cloak and pointy hat up.

The man wore a pointy hat, a light blue cloak, and emerald green robes. He had a long white beard that reached his waist, half moon spectacles, and was holding... Was it a stick of some sort?

"This is Albus Dumbleore. Where he comes from, there is a war going on, and they need our help" Slender said calmly. The whole hall broke out into angry yells and arguing. "We don't HELP people! We kill them! And eat them in my case!" Eyeless Jack hollered. Ben couldn't hold back his waves of rage and his face had gone a dangerous shade of red. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME INTO OUR HOUSE AND ASK FOR HELP! WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" Ben screamed.

The floorboards creaked as Ticci Toby entered the hall, pointing his machete accusingly at Dumbledore. "Why're you in out house?" He growled, his neck twitching. "Toby! If you utterly useless maniacs would stop yelling and screaming at me, I'd explain fully!" Slender yelled. "We aren't yelling, you're yelling!" Yelled Masky and hoodie in unison, who had slowly become angrier and angrier. Jeff began yelling and trying to break from Slenders grip wile everyone argued.

It had been about an hour before everyone finally shut up, and Slender had locked everyone but laughing Jack and Jeff in his study. They were currently in the living room, sitting on the couches. "Look" Slender growled. "I'm very disappointed in all of you. I expected better". Jeff and Jack looked sheepish. "Jeff, as punishment for your despicable behaviour, you are being sent to Hogwarts for a year. And Jack, you will accompany him, as you are the only one who can remotely control him" Slender said calmly. Jeff seemed silent at first, but when he heard Jacks name, he flipped out. "Jack, calm him diwn" Slender said, getting up to leave. "But I don't want to go either!" Jack said grumpily. "Youre both going" Slender said as he walked out.

So Jack had no choice in the matter at all. He didn't want Slenders disapproval of him, after all the tall man had done for him, but he didn't want to go any more than Jeff did. Gently, he gripped Jeffs shoulders and made the teenager face him. "Jeff. Calm down" Jack whispered. "Why? Why do we even have to go?" Jeff muttered angrily. "I don't know. But slender seems to care about it a lot so we should probably just go along with it for now" Jack said quietly. Jeff seemed to not be angry anymore, now he just looked sad and out-of-it. Noticing his sad expression, jack pulled Jeff into a hug, wrapping his arms around him. Jeff buried his face into jacks chest.

Since that moment, Jeff and Jack had become rather paranoid and both had set to learning all they could about this hogwarts place. They didn't really want to be the outcast kids who didn't even know where they were or know the basics about the magic practiced at this school.

Jeff and Jack were all ready to go, and even though they both wouldn't admit it, they were jittery as hell. Then they saw slender walk into the living room that they'd been in, both of them curled up on a couch. They looked up casually as slender walked in, but then froze when they saw what he was holding. To phials, full of a purplish blue liquid. "What's that?" Jeff asked quietly. "well, as you have probably guessed, you can't go around Hogwarts looking like you do now" Slender said, eyeing Jeffs Chelsea smile and jacks fangs and swirly cone nose. "Once you drink this, you will be turned back into your old forms, basically whoever you were before you became killers" Skender said, handing them each a phial. Jack froze. His now shaking hand held the phial nervously. He didn't want to turn back. He liked the way he was now.

"Wait... Jack hasn't always been like this?" Jeff asked, confused. Jack bit his lip, his sharp teeth piercing it and jack tasted the all too familiar telltale metallic taste in his mouth. "No" Slender said quietly. "But it's up to him whether he tells" Slender said. Jack stared at his black boots and refused to acknowledge his past. After seeing that Jack wasn't going to say anything, Jeff made a mental note to ask him later. Then Jeff pulled the cork out of the phial, and downed it in one.

"You're trying to poison me!" He choked, after tasting the awful potion and feeling his blood start to boil and his body change. He felt an agonising burning sensation as his smile began to heal, leaving not a trace that it'd ever been there. His eyes watered and prickled as his eyes changed color and his eyelids grew back. His skin tingled as it turned normal skin color, his face no longer deformed by acid, and his mane of hair felt like it was being pulled in every direction while it turned a milk chocolate brown. Jeff kept his age, which was seventeen.

As soon as Jeff began turning, Jack downed his potion. His mouth ached as his sharp teeth began changing into normal human teeth, and his nose shrunk back into his still pale face, replace g it with a normal human nose. His hair didn't change, it just became less spiky at the ends. He was still pale, but his skin wasn't ghostly white anymore. His black lips and the deep black around his eyes had gone. Hie eyes were now a dazzling green, but they kept their dead look. Jack looked around fourteen, maybe fifteen, but he was still tall for his age.

Both the boys immediately threw up, feeling nausea wash over their new bodies. Every ten second Jack would go into a coughing fit, and Jeff just lay on the floor, whimpering. "You both need sleep" Slender said. "Why? Why did you make us turn back?" Jeff croaked. "Why do we even need to go to this stupid Hogwarts place?" Jack coughed. Slender sighed. He sat down on a couch, and looked down at the two boys sadly. "About fifty years ago, Zalgo, an evil demon, stole something very dear to me and the other Creepypastas at that time. It was a ring, that belonged to the Proxy, who was a twelve year old girl. The ring kept the wearer safe and immortal. Zalgo stole it, knowing that it'd make him unbeatable. One by one, he picked off al the Creepypastas. I was the only one to escape. Since then, Zalgo has been trying to take over the world. He turns people into demons, and has attacked this place many times without you noticing. I refused when dumbledore first proposed the idea, but then he mentioned that if you did go, he had already selected a house for you. And that it'd be one called "Slytherin". Then I remembered the ring. It was called "Salazar Slytherins ring", becuase he made it, in hope to be immortal. And with Zalgo locked up, if the ring is anywhere, it's there" Slender said.

While he rested his head on the floor, thoughts whirled through Jacks befuddled mind. "So the rumours were true... Zalgo has been captured?" Jack asked. Slender nodded. "Although maybe not for long. He will break out at some point I'm sure. That's why I need you to help" slender said. Jeff nodded. "Well do it then" he agreed.

It was the day before Jack and Jeff had to leave for diagon alley to get their school supplies, and everyone was saying their goodbyes. "See ya later. You look after yourself okay?" Toby said softly as he hugged his best friend Jack goodbye. Jeff noticed Masky in the background, looking upset. Jeff walked over. "Don't cry Masky. We will be fine" Jeff said, wiping Masky's tears with a thumb. "Just don't get hurt okay?" He whispered as he pulled Jeff into a hug and buried his head into Jeffs White hoodie. Jeff hugged Masky back, knowing Masky got very emotional about stuff like this. Jeff said goodbye to Smile Dog, and then he and jack turned to leave. At the last minute, Ben launched himself into jack and Jeffs arms, and whispered his goodbyes sadly.

As soon as Jeff and Jack heard the door close behind them, the world went fuzzy, and blurred. Then it focused again, and they were in a street, full of people and shops. Lights whizzed in every direction, and Jack watched them cautiously. Then he pulled a piece of paper out of his Jean back pocket. "It says we need books..." He read the list. "Over there" Jeff said, pointing to a shop with a huge sign that read: "Flourish And Blotts."

It had been about four hours, and Jeff and Jack were nearly at breaking point. Finding all the shops had been exhausting, and there were millions of people, so Jack and Jeff had to hold themselves back so they wouldn't slit anyone's throat. Finally, Jack read out the last item. "A pet" he sighed, energy draining away. "I should've just bought Smile" Jeff muttered, heading towards the nearest pet shop.

Jack looked around at the many different kinds of animals, and ducked as an owl swooped overhead. There were cats, dogs, owls, rabbits, frogs, rats and other small rodents. Jeff grinned and went to pick out a new dog friend for Smile, but the cats caught Jacks eye. Then he remembered. He used to have a cat... A little black and white speckled kitten. It had a chain collar with a unicorn pendant, and the unicorns eye glowed green. It was a beautiful collar, and Jack loved his cat to bits. But then the cat passed away... That was a year before... It, happened. Shaking his head, jack began searching for a cat.

Jack had just about looked at them all, before he let out a gasp. There, in the back corner of one of the cages, was a midnight black kitten. And around its neck... The unicorn collar. The kitten opened its eyes, to reveal one was green and the other yellow.

Jack hurriedly chose it, and refused to leave the shop without the cat. In the end Jeff let him buy it, becuase the kitten was very expensive. Jeff had chosen a dog that looked part husky, but it was fluffy as hell. It was grey and white flecked it's coat like snow. Jeffs dog was called Storm, and Jacks cat, in honour of his old one, was called Altair.

They arrived back at the inn they were staying at, the Leaky Cauldron, and straight away, Altair and Storm fell onto one of the beds, Storm taking up practically all of the room, and Altair curled up in Storms shaggy fur. Jeff scowled at them, and then realised he and Jack were going to be sharing a bed. Okay.. It wasn't so bad, he thought to himself mischeviously.

Jeff lay shirtless in the bed with Jacks head on his chest, Jeff playing with Jacks midnight black hair. "You never told me you were only fifteen" Jeff said quietly. "I didn't want anyone to thnk of me as the youngest, so I didn't tell anyone" jack replied. "No one would've cared. You're probably one of the most powerful out of all of us" Jeff said. Jack blushed. Gently, Jeff lifted jack off his chest and let his head rest on the pillow. Jack felt his cheeks burn as Jeff leaned over him, staring intently at his eyes. "You have green eyes" he smiled, tracing a finger down the side of jacks face. "And you have blue" Jack replied.

Jeff leaned in, and kissed Jack gently, closing his eyes. Jack reacted and began kissing Jeff back, wrapping his arms around Jeffs neck and entwining his fingers in Jeffs brown hair. When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily. Jeff rested his forehead on jacks, his eyes still shut. "Your lips taste like candy" Jeff breathed. Jack smiled. Jeff fell back into the bed on his side, as did jack, and Jeff wrapped an arm around Jacks waist. He buried his head in Jacks hair, breathing in the all too familiar smell. The smell of candy. Perhaps this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**sooooo... Already kissing then, Jack and Jeff? Hmm? Well I wanted to get the relationship started early, so yaaaaa. Curious about Jack? Well, if you want to know about his past (that I've made up but it fits in well with the plot XD) or about him and Toby... REVEIW. PLEASE. THATS ALL I ASK. I GIVE YOU CANDY. YOU WANT CANDY? CANDY.**


End file.
